


[PODFIC] Sugar On Top

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, First Kiss, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse is a dork, Learning to Be Happy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, RIP wooden fish, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: AughtPunk's Summary:"Genji claims that Hanzo was quite the show-off in his youth and always up for a crazy dare. Jesse doesn't believe him, but that doesn't stop him from daring Hanzo to preform some trick shots. Even if he has to ask nicely."





	[PODFIC] Sugar On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar On Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206417) by [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

  


All story credit goes to [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk) <3

 

Total Length: 00:17:30

  


Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1al8GxPt6tXKDG85Ps3lCqfvXa1U-rrzG)

  


Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184749898715/sugar-on-top-by-aughtpunk-author-blog)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The written fic originated in the "To Ashes" McHanzo zine! How cool is that?
> 
> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> *I know tumblr is a bit of a hellsite, but I plan to continue using it for updates as long as I can. If the whole site goes down we'll figure out something else.*


End file.
